Supreme General Staff (Dorvik)
The Supreme General Staff (Dundorfian: Oberste Generalstab) formerly the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dorvish: Generalstab der Streitkräfte der Dorvik) is the military staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Supreme General Staff is the central organ of the Armed Forces administration and is responsible for the operational management of the armed forces under the Dorvish Ministry of Defense. The General Staff is headed by the Inspector General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: (Dundorfian: Generalinspekteur der Dorvische Streitkräfte), who also holds the title of Chief of the Supreme General Staff (Dundorfian: Chef des Obersten Generalstabs). The General Staff technically falls underneath the Ministry of Defense though it operates almost entirely independently due to the Dorvish system of military prominence and government supervision. The General Staff's main offices are situated in the Dorvish General Staff building, in the Central District of Haldor. The Dorvish Supreme General Staff is organized into Departments (Dundorfian: Abteilung), Main Offices (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) and Offices (Dundorfian: Amt). Organization - Overview *'General Department' (Dundorfian: Allgemeine Abteilung) - Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik & Chief of the Supreme General Staff *'Inspectorate of the Dorvish Army' (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Landwehr) - Inspector of the Dorvish Army **'Stoßtruppen Command' (Dundorfian: Stoßtruppenkommando) - Commander of the Assault Troops (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Stoßtruppen) *'Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy' (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Marine) - Inspector of the Dorvish Navy **'Marinestoßtruppen Command' (Dundorfian: Marinestoßtruppenkommando) - Commander of the Marine Assault Troops (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Marinestoßtruppen) *'Inspectorate of the Dorvish Air Force' (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) - Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force **'Fallschirmjäger Command' (Dundorfian: Fallschirmjägerkommando) - Commander of the Fallschirmjäger (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Fallschirmjäger) Independent services, agencies, commands *'Dorvish Jäger Command' (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jägerkommando) - Commander of the Jäger *'Dorvish Feldjäger Command' (Dundorfian: Dorvische Feldjägerkommando) - Commander of the Feldjäger, Chief of Army Police *'Military Security Service' (Dundorfian: Militärische Sicherheitsdienst) - General-Director of the Military Security Service Organization - Primary Supreme General Staff *Abteilung I: General Department (Allgemeine Abteilung) - Charged with all levels of operational planning of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The most important component of the Supreme General Staff. **Amt Ia: Warfare Command Office (Kriegsbefehlsamt) - The Warfare Command Office is charged with all details of operational planning, the General Department sets the strategic goals while the Warfare Command Offices handles all logistics, planning as well as communications. **Amt Ib: Foreign Defense Office (Ausländisches Verteidigungsamt) - Charged with handling foreign military policy and international cooperation. **Amt Ic: Military History Office (Militärgeschichtliches Amt) - Charged with the study of war of the Dorvish military. **Amt Id: Defense Law Research Office (Verteidigungsrecht Forschungsamt) - Downgraded from a full department in 4492 by Generaloberst Wilhelm Herschel. *Abteilung II: Foreign Intelligence Department (Auslandsnachrichtenabteilung) - Charged with handling intelligence information funneled into the military from outside sources. *Abteilung III: Rear Area Command Department (Kommandoabteilung für rückwärtigen Landwehresgebietes) - Elevated from area specific to complete and total focus on military security and rear area security by Generaloberst Wilhelm Herschel in 4492. *Abteilung IV: Military Communications Department (Militärische Kommunikationsabteilung) - Charged with all matters relating to military communication, signals and internal communications. *Abteilung V: General Administration Department (Allgemeine Verwaltungsabteilung) **Amt Va: Head Troop Office (Haupttruppenamt) - Charged with all matters of conscription, enlisting, cadres and matters of military personnel. **Amt Vb: Military Awards Office (Militärische Auszeichnungenamt) - Charged with matters of handling awards of the Dorvish Armed Forces and Ministry of Defense **Amt Vc: Administration Office (Verwaltungsamt) **Amt Vd: Finance Department (Finanzamt) **Amt Ve: Military Education Office (Militärische Ausbildungsamt) *Abteilung VI: General Supply Department (Allgemeine Versorgungsabteilung) - Charged with all matters of supply and logistics. *Abteilung VII: Military Medical Service (Militär Sanitätsdienst) - The Military Medical Service is headed by joint command of the Generaloberstabsarzt & Admiraloberstabsarzt who are in charge of all medical services, hospitals and associated material of the Dorvish medical services. Each one of the "Inspectors" *Abteilung VIII: Military Technical Department (Militärtechnische Abteilung) - Charged with researching and producing items, research and associated material for the Armed Forces and Ministry of Defense. **Amt VIIIa: Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Weapons Inspectorate (Nukleare, chemische und biologische Waffen Inspektion) **Amt VIIIb: Special Weapons Inspectorate (Inspektion für Spezialwaffen) Inspectorate of the Dorvish Army *Abteilung I: Army Warfare Department (Landwehrkriegsabteilung) - Charged with operational control over the Dorvish Army; the primary organ of the Dorvish Army. *Abteilung II: Army Supply Department (Landwehr Versorgungsabteilung) - Charged with logistics, communications and supply of the Dorvish Army. *Abteilung III: Army Administration Department (Landwehr Verwaltungsabteilung) - responsible for all matters of administration, including financial, human resources as well as personnel. *Abteilung IV: Army Technical Department (Landwehr Technische Abteilung) - Charged with research, updating and technological advancement of the Dorvish Army through the means of technology and science. Coordinates with the the 8th Department of the Supreme General Staff. **Amt IVa: Inspectorate of Armored Troops (Inspektorat der Panzertruppen) **Amt IVb: Inspectorate of Mechanized and Motorized Troops (Inspektion der mechanisierten und motorisierten Truppen) **Amt IVc: Inspectorate of Infantry Warfare (Inspektorat der Infanterie) **Amt IVd: Inspectorate of Artillery (Inspektorat der Artillerie) **Amt IVe: Army General Inspectorate (Generalinspektion der Landwehr) *Abteilung V: Stoßtruppen Command (Stoßtruppenkommando) - Commander of the Assault Troops (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Stoßtruppen) Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy (Dorvish Naval Staff) *Abteilung I: Marine Command Department (Marinekommandoabteilung) - Responsible for manning, supply, intelligence, training, and in coastal and air defense; considered to be the brain which all information passes through. The Marine Command Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Staff. *Abteilung II: Marine Warfare Department (Marinekriegsbteilung) - Charged with all operational planning of the Dorvish Navy; the Marine Warfare Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Operations, known in the Dorvish Navy as Fleet Commander (Dundorfian: Flottenchef) and is the highest ranking administrative admiral of the Dorvish Navy. **Amt IIa: Navy Type Command "Surface Vessels" **Amt IIb: Navy Type Command "Frigates and Corvettes" **Amt IIc: Navy Type Command "Support Vessels" **Amt IId: Navy Type Command "Submarines" **Amt IIe: Navy Type Command "Attack Boats" **Amt IIf: Marine Assault Troop Command (Marinestoßtruppenkommando) **Amt IIg: Coastal Command Office *Abteilung III: General Navy Department (Allgemeines Marinebteilung) - Charged with all matters of the Dorvish Navy, including personnel, finance, education, administration, etc. The Admiral Quarter-Master (Dundorfian: Admiralquartiermeister) leads the General Navy Office. **Amt IIIa: Navy Medical Support Service (Marine Sanitätsdienst) *Abteilung IV: Construction and Naval Weapons Department (Konstruktion und Marinewaffenabteilung) - One of the most important and forward thinking departments of the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy which is responsible for working with front-line officers, ncos, enlisted men and naval engineers to build weaponry and technology for the Dorvish Navy. They liaise with the Dorvish defense industry for all matters of construction, research and development. The Construction and Naval Weapons Office is lead by the Chief of Naval Armaments. **Amt IVa: Naval Procurement Office (Marine-Beschaffungsamt) - Responsible for all purchases within the Dorvish Navy Inspectorate of the Dorvish Air Force (Dorvish Air Force Staff) *Abteilung I: Air Warfare Department (Luftkriegsamt) - The Air Warfare Department is charged with all operational planning and coordinating the activities of the Dorvish Air Force. *Abteilung II: Air Operations Department (Luftbetriebsamt) **Amt I: Aerial Support Office (Luftunterstützungamt)- The Aerial Support Office is charged with the logistical and supply task of a wide majority of the Dorvish Armed Forces; it is primarily the largest branch of service in the Dorvish Air Force. **Amt II: Armaments and Munitions Office (Rüstungs- und Munitionsamt) - Previously a department itself, it was made subordinate to the Air Operations Department for more precise supply and acquisition of armaments and munitions. *Abteilung III: General Air Department (Allgemeines Luftamt) **Amt I: Air Force Procurement Office (Fliegertruppe-Beschaffungsamt) - Responsible for all purchases within the Dorvish Air Force. *Abteilung IV: Fallschirmjäger Command (Fallschirmjägerkommando) - Commander of the Fallschirmjäger (Dundorfian: Kommandeur der Fallschirmjäger) Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik